Equilibrium
by Cha-chan
Summary: A laptop, a modern geisha, a group of rockers and a very confused Asaba. [AxA, AxU and all usual pairings in KKnJ]
1. Glimpse

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Karekano belongs to Hakusensha, Masami Tsuda, Gainax and etc. Not mine.  
  
This is my second original fiction (with copyright characters) and it's not imitated, duplicated or copied from any other sources. This is my very own composition and writing; so please for the love of God, don't copy something so trivial as my stuff. Enjoy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Equilibrium  
Chapter 1: Glimpse  
By Cha-chan  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Clank!"  
  
A whole box of compact discs were knocked down to the floor.  
  
"Damn it," its owner muttered. She rose from her chair, bent down, and picked them up one by one. And at that precise moment, the doorbell rang. She pushed a few bangs out of her eyes, and went to get the door.  
  
"Hello, Aya-chan," the girl's brother - Sawada Kyou - came in with his hands full of shopping bags. Behind him was his girlfriend, and her own best friend, Sena Rika. Like Kyou, she had her hands full- but of homemade boxes of bento, Aya's absolute favourite. Immediately Aya rushed to her side and grabbed a bento. She was stopped before she could "pry" open the lid with her fingers.  
  
Kyou stopped her and scolded. "Stop eating like a pig, Aya. For God's sake, get away from your laptop for once! You really need to sit down and have a slow, well-mannered lunch with us one of these days. And that is exactly what you will do right now."  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow. "Rika's love gave you strength to start acting like a big brother and scold me, huh?"  
  
Knowing Aya, this sarcastic comment only elicit a half-joking growl from Kyou, and stifled a giggle from Rika. He turned and gave his girlfriend a little smile. Kyou is quite a few years senior than Aya- but he had never, not once in his life, actually scolded or even raise his voice in front of his baby sister. In turn, the stubborn but spontaneous Aya had very much respected Kyou, and he was the only one that she listens to. Their parents are always at work. The sibling's father is an assisting film director at one of Japan's growing movie company, while their mother is a busy journalist and photographer at a local newspaper group. The two have adopted their creative side, obviously. Kyou knew a lot about computer animation and stage production. Aya's a student writer growing in fame and popularity, not only in her school and among her age group, but her works are starting to get noticed by experts in the field. Her debut theatrical play, "Steel snow", won her tons of praise. To this, Aya has her good friends, Yukino, Tsubasa, Maho, Rika and Asaba to thank for. Rika designed some fabulous costumes, Asaba designed the stage with her; and the remaining three friends delievered an absolutely stunning play in front of the student body in their annual bunkasai. Though Aya remained her cool at the standing ovation, it was undeniable that she was way beyond motivated and excited.  
  
The difference in age had not separate the two; rather, it helped. The responsible, disciplined but shy Kyou acted as the guardian and protector of the fearless Aya. She's always getting into trouble - even since she was yeigh high. Kyou still remembered the time that his sister had fallen into a hole she had dug up in their backyard. She twisted her ankle, and it was her loyal and loving companion, Rika, that had come to him and begged for his help in tears. Kyou smiled fondly at these recollections, as he took a stroll down the memory lane.  
  
"Oh look Rika, your boyfriend is smiling like a goof again. I bet he's thinking about you," Aya chimed in, teasingly but no sarcasm intended. Rika immediately blushed and dipped her head low. Kyou opened his mouth in protest, but the sight of Rika blushing ferociously stopped him. So let her blush, he thought. She looks so adorable like that. She was standing sideways to hiim; her hair was still a little messy from their trip outside, her eyes bright with laughter and life, her cheeks a rosy hue. Her soft lips were warm, moist and softly red, even though she didn't wear any lipstick. Everything about her was perfect: even the fine hairs on the back of her ivory neck, her slender body ---  
  
Kyou stopped in his thinking tracks. His sister's clear note of laughter brought him back to reality. Damn, so close. Kyou gave a silent "whew" when no one's paying attention. He's got to stop thinking like this - before he loses control. But she's so beautiful, Kyou mused. When you have a girlfriend beautiful like her, as proper and nice as he is, Kyou can't help but fantasize sometimes. But he's not a lowlife - never once did he do anything improper, or even hinted about it in front of Rika. Even though they had gone out for a while, Kyou treasured her dearly. He would hate to give her a bad impression, or make her unhappy in any other way. He looked up to Rika, and the corners of his lips curled up naturally to a heart-warming smile. As if having ESP, Rika turned her head, and shyly responded with one of her own.  
  
Aren't they cute, Aya thought. There's nothing more she wants for the two of them. They are like a match in heaven, even though they were a bit slow in recognizing their love for each other. Sensitive and sharp as she is, she picked up the electric waves between them WAY before they connected. Despite her joy at writing and composing stories and plays, the sight of these two lovebirds do make her feel lonely once in a while. There were a few classmates of hers who tried to take her out; but their behaviour on their dates left Aya feeling insulted. What was she thinking when she said yes to them? She didn't want to be lonely, but she didn't feel like throwing herself at whoever that comes by either. Most of her friends, no, all except her and Asaba Hideaki, were happily off with their beloved half. There were Rika and her brother, Maho and her 28-year-old dentist boyfriend (my, how she mused when she knew his age), Tsubaki and Tonami, Tsubasa and her fiance Kazuma, and not to mention the inseparable Arima and Yukino. Rika, Tsubaki, Tsubasa and her had known Arima Souichiro ever since elementary; and the effect Yukino had on him was enormous. Aya never paid detailed attention to the couple in the beginning, but Arima seems to...glow. Oblivious as she is to her social circle, even she had detect the great changes in Arima. From time to time, seeing her friends' happy faces, Aya feels like trying to date or something. But now her top priority is her writing. Despite her parents' protest, Aya started to cut a few classes to finish off her scripts. Surprisingly, Kyou supported her, and told their parents to "let her be". And that's the main reason why Aya was staying in on such a sunny Saturday afternoon. Curse her work!  
  
"Aya, if you really don't have time to dine in style with us, at least you have to go to the YinYang concert with us. The whole gang is going - you should too," Rika said. YinYang was Kazuma's band - they are now so popular, tickets are sold out at an extremely fast rate. As they have connections to Tsubasa, the gang were always guaranteed good seats in their concerts.  
  
"Yeah, in fact, I'm going too. I heard their latest single and it rocked," added Kyou. "plus, we have first row seats this time. Your friend Tsubaki threatened the little Tsubasa for the best seats." Knowing Tsubaki, Aya knew full well that she is capable of doing such things. The mere thought of Tsubaki using the darkest of words to make Tsubasa give in is terribly amusing. Maybe she should go - Tsubaki would get mad if her efforts are not appreciated. And she did like YinYang.   
  
"When is it?" Aya asked. "I'll see if I have time to go."  
  
"Next Sunday," they told her. "The concert starts at 7 p.m. Even if we go to their after party, it will only be until about midnight. You stayed up late all the time anyways. Really, consider the offer. First row tickets to a YinYang concert are NOT easy to get these days, you know." With that, Kyou rose from the table and went to the kitchen. Rika followed him, saying that she'll make some tea for the three of them.  
  
"Yeah, I'd consider it," Aya said quietly. It is about time she take a break from her tedious work in editing her scripts. YinYang concert - why not? It sure look like a lot of fun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: The story is not focused on Rika and Kyou - in fact, all of the gang will play their part later on in the story. Everyone gets a fair chance since I adore all the karekano characters. Keep your eyes open for the upcoming chapter! For those of you following "Hush, my dear, hush", gomen ne. I am working on it~  
  
Hope everyone liked it. I welcome all commets! Review or reach me at:  
panpan2spcs@yahoo.com  
  
http://melancholy.dot.nu 


	2. Rhythm

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Karekano belongs to Hakusensha, Masami Tsuda, Gainax and etc. Not mine.  
  
This is my second original fiction (with copyright characters) and it's not imitated, duplicated or copied from any other sources. This is my very own composition and writing; so please for the love of God, don't copy something so trivial as my stuff. Enjoy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Equilibrium  
Chapter 2: Rhythm  
By Cha-chan  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Baka."   
  
The pop can under his one foot cringed and gave a whimper, before it disappeared from the face of the pavement. The man fumbled into his shirt pocket, trying to fish out a seven star. No such luck.  
  
He cursed - something which he rarely does. He took out the remaining junk in his pocket, stood still in the middle of the road, and examined them. A swiss utility army knife. A few bank account receipts - on which the painful numbers are listed - and some loose change. That seemed to be it. Not even enough for him to buy another package of cigarette. Damn.  
  
He stared mindlessly at the passerbys. What's with me today, he thought. He's the leader of his "pack", as some of his friends like to say it, but lately he felt like he's slipping away - not that anything in particular troubled him. Simple, trivial mishaps got on his nerves. Just this morning, he had almost had a fit over a kid in the corner store - he asked for his purchase's receipt a few times, and the kid was so lazy he didn't respond. That was when he lost his temper; he started to snap at the kid so cruelly everyone else stared. He was in such an agitated and angry state that he was late for his doctor's appointment. But that's okay; the doctor didn't help him much with the nasty flu he came down with anyway. Good thing he didn't have to sing the back-up vocals tonight in the concert. Kazuma can handle all that.  
  
As the man drifted into a world of daydreams, someone bumped into him. He looked up immediately and was about to apologize, when he saw the person was none other than Kazuma Ikeda, no, Kazuma Shibahime. When the latter saw him, his face broke into a radiant smile.  
  
"Good morning, Ushio-san," he said and beamed. Ushio smiled in return. It was impossible not to; Kazuma was like his own baby brother, and the way he smiled was like the sunshine after the rain. He has a way of influencing people which was unbeknownst to himself.  
  
"You're late too, I presume?" Ushio inclined. The younger boy nodded, slightly embarassed. "I slept in. Me and Tsubasa-chan stayed up really late yesterday night, playing video games and talking. If it wasn't for me, she would've been late for school too." At the mention of the little Miss Shibahime - otherwise referred to as "princess" by all of the YinYang members, Kazuya's face was a crimson red, but nevertheless, he glowed with pride. The two teenage sweethearts were engaged (which surprised YinYang and the two's friends), and the girl was so attached to Kazuma, it felt like they were already a married couple.  
  
"Well, if we don't go in now, we'll get flamed," Ushio commented. He looked at the time - it's already 9:15 a.m.! Ushio would get mad and started to babble incoherently again. He really is not in the mood for that. He picked up his pace and hurried into the big hall in front of him. The YinYang are hosting the first concert of the tour here in Prefecture, their hometown. This is a do-or-die concert; their fame had elevated at a shocking rate in the past few months, but it is still necessary to secure their home base before moving into the big music industrial scene. They HAVE to do a good, no, fabulous job tonight. Kazuma followed him, and went into the hall also.  
  
As soon as Ushio set foot in the band's huge dressing room, Atsuya's voice boomed.   
  
"Where were you two? You are half an hour late. I'm never late. The others are never late too. Don't you know how important it is to be prompt? We don't have much time to do our dress rehearsal, you idiots," yelled the tall, tanned and well-built Atsuya, a childhood friend of Ushio, guitarist and ex-vocal of the band. Ushio had known him for as long as the both of them could remember.  
  
"Who's in charge here? Me, or you?" Immediately Ushio's temper flared up. Why did Atsuya had to be so loud all the time anyway?  
  
"Whoa, what's with you?" The short-haired 27-year-old said, taking a step to his friend.  
  
"....nothing."  
  
"I've known you for practically forever, bro. There's no escaping me. Money? Chicks? You know, as "rockers-on-rising", it won't be too long when chicks and cash scream our names," with that, Atsuya howled in laughter, and was joined in by the soft chuckling from Joker and Kazuma, who looked really comfortable crashing in the lush sofa on the othe side of the room. Martin was no where to be found.   
  
Ushio sighed. Atsuya was so....thick sometimes. Not that he's stupid, but he's of such a happy-go-lucky nature that these things just don't reach to him. Compared to Atsuya, Ushio's own cool and collected self seemed almost over-sensitive. He decided to change the subject. "So, where's Martin?"  
  
"The idiot ate too much yesterday night. He's not exactly in his prime, but he's still fixing his hair in the washroom," Joker replied. Ushio nodded, and was about to say something in return, when Yoshiro, YinYang's latest manager, bursts into the room.  
  
"Brace yourselves, guys. I know you should be practicing now, but there's quite a few local reporters who wanted to meet you all. I can't fend them off much longer - can you all just go out there and answer a few questions? It would only be a short while, I promise," The short and spiky-haired manager chimed breathlessly, with a pleading look on his face.  
  
Ushio furrowed his brows. Martin was not feeling well, Kazuma looked beat, and himself was not in the best of mood to socialize. As soon as he opened his mouth, attempting to protest, Atsuya loudly said "yes", picked himself up and was immediately in his private changing room. There was no escaping it now. Joker shrugged, hauled himself up from the sofa and walked off.  
  
"Great!" Yoshiro exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "Straighten yourselves up, would you? They probably want some pictures. But don't overdo it. Rockers are expected to slack off," he added.  
  
Ushio widened his eyes at this comment. Unbelievable, he thought. So anyone in a band is supposed to look like a slob? Where did that one came from? For god's sake, he's the manager too. Yoshiro should know better.  
  
But apparently his solemn expression was unnoticed. Everyone started to fuss around here and there. Kazuma politely nod to Yoshiro's endless chatter, while going over to the drawer for a new shirt. He had no choice but to get up. 15 minutes later, the band walked out to the brightly-lit forum. The concert is less than 5 hours away, and so the forum is already fully in its glory. Posters of YinYang were plastered all over the whitewashed walls; platinum stainless steel tables were all covered with pitch-black cloths and lava lamps- an idea from Yoshiro, but it did look quite cool and suited their style. The souvenir shops had not opened yet, but Ushio could already seen T-shirts with their logo, hanging up in the display cases. There was a huge black and white YinYang symbol painted on the ground in the center of the forum; on it stood the anxious reporters. When they saw the band, camera lights started to flicker; immediately a crowd was drew around them.   
  
"It's more than a few local reporters, Yosh!" Atsuya exclaimed. Nevertheless, he was the first to shake hands, posed for the cameras and what not. By the look on their faces, the others all started to warm up.  
  
"I sure hope this will end soon," groaned a disoriented Martin - who's still winning over most of the female reporters' attention with his smart looks. He sure didn't look sick, Ushio thought. He flashed the ex-visual rocker a knowing smile.  
  
I hope so too, he thought. He needed to make a phone call. As soon as this is over.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: Here you go, the second chapter. Not much suspense or drama or plot revealed in these two chapters. These two are more like the prologues! Now you know that it would be centered around Aya and Ushio (the long-haired captain of YinYang; referred to your manga for information on him). This fic is pretty much AU and OOC; but since nothing much had been said about Aya - YET- so who knows, this might actually be a prediction to the upcoming LaLa issues?!!! Keep your eyes open - and you are welcome to send me any of your suggestions or criticism! Please review =)  
  
Hope you all liked it. I welcome all commets! Review and make Cha-chan happy! Reach me at:  
panpan2spcs@yahoo.com  
  
http://melancholy.dot.nu 


	3. Synchronize

***** Disclaimer: Karekano belongs to Hakusensha, Masami Tsuda, Gainax and etc. Not mine.  
  
This is my second original fiction (with copyright characters) and it's never imitated, duplicated or copied from any other sources.  
  
Enjoy. *****  
  
Equilibrium Chapter 3: Synchronize By Cha-chan  
  
Ushio thought the flashlights were blinding him. Snap, snap, snap. The incessant questioning were overwhelming him as well; all he heard was a sound much alike the buzzing of the bees. YinYang this and YinYang that. He felt his anger slowly emerging to the surface - why do they ask such ignorant questions? Ask about my love life - like I would tell you, thought Ushio. He kept smiling and nodding, but on the inside his urge to hit the closest pimple-faced, nosy-looking spitfire reporter is rising. Self control, self control, Ushio muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" the pimple face who looked like he'd just walked out of the Rocky Horror Picture Show grinned at him, baring his yellow teeth. Ushio winced. Luckily, Yoshiro came to his rescue.  
  
"Ushio-san is just tired, now," in a louder voice the band's latest manager yelled to the crowd of reporters. "Thank you for your time, everyone! The band has a rehearsal, and if you would excuse us," and he led the pack through the sea of people, not forgetting to bow and elicit much "gomen ne"s for the disappointed media workers.  
  
Just as the reporters were leaving through the glass doors, a petite girl, who looked no more than eighteen, rushed in, looking desperate. When she spotted the band retreating, she gave out a startled cry and ran towards them at a stunning speed.  
  
Atsuya turned and stared, and it was at that precise moment that the girl had decided to cling onto his arm and launched a bunch of questions, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Sir, I am sorry, but I am a reporter from the Quo magazine. There was a traffic jam and I missed the conference, so I was wondering, if, if."  
  
She was cut off by an annoyed Yoshiro. "Look, sweetheart, if you can't even make it to the conference, I don't think there should be any chance for you to ask us questions. In fact, the band has to leave now."  
  
The girl looked like she was close to burst out crying. "But, but," she stammered. "I wasn't even allowed to go to the conference. I heard that the band might be here today, so I had to try."  
  
By now her big eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Kazuma and Joker, as usual, were sympathetic. "Yosh, a few questions won't hurt," said the latter, who turned to give a warm smile to the young reporter. Kazuma nodded. Yoshiro hesitated.  
  
"What do you say, Atsuya?" Asked the manager. To this the guitarist merely shrugged, and Martin looked completely oblivious to his surroundings. That leaves me, thought Ushio.  
  
"What the hell, I guess," he grumbled. The girl broke into a radiant grin and immediately fired away with her questions.  
  
All Ushio heard was the slight click of her teeth and a bunch of sentences that he couldn't quite decipher. Once again Atsuya was laughing like an idiot, and Ushio can't help but got more agitated by the minute. When he heard the girl asking Martin, "So, like, Martin, do you have, like, a girlfriend?" and broke into a fit of giggles, his temper went out of control.  
  
"Saying like 300 times a minute might be the reason that you didn't get to go to the press conference," Ushio snapped.  
  
And he walked out of the forum, leaving his bewildered band, a crushed reporter and a sickly looking Martin behind.  
  
*****  
  
There was a loud banging at the door. "Shut Up," the girl in the bed cringed at the noise and yelled.  
  
Rika's head poked in and she smiled at the speaker. "Aya, I am just letting you know that it's one o'clock in the morning."  
  
"What?" Aya's head cleared and she shot up straight in bed. "Why didn't you wake me up? Why? Why?" Aya buried her face in her hands, her voice cracked from the long nap. Now there is no chance for her to finish writing up the proposal to her new novel by morning.  
  
"It was an impossible task," said the other girl. "You were so deep in sleep Kyou thought you were in a coma," she smiled. "But don't worry. I know Aya-chan can finish the work. Look, I brought you some hot tea. Drink it. You'll feel better."  
  
"Thanks," smiled Aya. It was probably her fault anyway. Afterall, she hadn't slept a wink yesterday and only four hours the day before. As the hot tea took its toll, Aya noticed that Rika was dressed in a pair of her pyjamas. She was still groggy from the long nap, but nonetheless she took the wrong turn the path of free association, and gasped audibly.  
  
"Are you - and Kyou - it's one in the morning - pyjamas?" Aya blurted. The accused immediately blushed crimson, and threw her slipper at Aya.  
  
"You are so dirty! Stupid Aya-chan. My mom told me to stay the night because I missed the train!"  
  
"Oh, that's what you say," Aya grinned mischievously. "Maybe that's why I was sound asleep for so long. Did you guys drug me in the bento or something?" At this point Rika only giggled and walked right out of the room, so to avoid any further taunting from her boyfriend's sister.  
  
Aya settled down in front of her laptop and grinned. Finally, she thought. Took them long enough to be engaged in a relationship. But enough of the sappy stuff - there's the proposal to think of. The daily column at a local teenage magazine has won her rave reviews, and the editor-in-chief, Hamazaki, had graciously asked Aya to start a story based on anything and any timeline she wants. To his generosity Kyou concluded that the 30-year- old had taken a fancy to his teenage sister, a comment which Aya found humorous and Rika deemed horrific.  
  
But fancy or not, Hamazaki was a tough editor. Unlike other magazines, he made Aya write proposals for her work, which left her little time to do much else. Not to mention her guest column at the school paper and the much dreaded term exam that is coming up in a few weeks. She has been skipping so many classes - it's a miracle that the teacher actually remembered her name. And she's got her hands full with the new novel, a love story set in 19th century Japan. She just didn't have any luck on getting the information she needed. Yukino and Arima gave her some background information on the era, but it just wasn't enough. The lifestyles of 19th century geisha girls and soldiers just weren't in their study guides.  
  
Perhaps it was the dark of the night. Or the moon. But for all that matters, Aya was struck by an absolutely stroke of sheer intellectual brainwave. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? If there was a term that is "teenagers of the night life", it has to be him.  
  
I am a genius, Aya grinned.  
  
*****  
  
"You want me to do what?" The handsome, fair-haired boy practically screamed when he heard Aya. She ignored the suspicious glances around the student cafeteria and said her request once again.  
  
Asaba Hideaki slumped in his chair. "Sawada - I didn't know that it is a the equivalent to trouble. You know I can't do that!"  
  
"Yes you can," insisted Aya. It's not going well, she thought. She ought to push it or Asaba will never oblige. That's it.  
  
"Of course you can. Are you afraid that I am going to uncover some deadly secrets of yours? Or is it that you don't know your way around the entertainment district as well as you claimed to be?"  
  
Poor Asaba was lured into the trap right away. "I don't have any secrets that I can't tell my Arima-kun. And how dare you - you said that I didn't know my way around??!! I will not be insulted," he bellowed and rose out of his chair. "In fact, we shall skip class and go there right now."  
  
He's too easy, Aya mused as she followed him out of the cafeteria.  
  
*****  
  
The two arrived in front of a peaceful looking restaurant. "Kaoru" or so it was called. The kanji was scribbled in a fiercely liberal calligraphy on a sign made of dark maple beside the grand entrance. Compared to the other shops in this district of the prefecture, this one stood out above the rest. Asaba went in, followed by Aya, and the two were immediately greeted by a warm scent of lavender and sweet wine.  
  
"Hideaki-kun!" A young, pretty receptionist in a smart suit rushed out from behind a cluster of chinese lanterns and grabbed Asaba's arm. "It's been such along time since you came for a visit. You didn't forget about us now, did you?"  
  
Asaba didn't miss the chance to turn on his famous/infamous charms. It was practically oozing out of him. "Yes, I missed you too, Chise-chan," he winked, causing the young thing to swoon. Aya had to clamp her hand on her mouth in order to stifle a chuckle.  
  
As the receptionist pointed the two to their way, she threw a somewhat absent-minded glance at Aya. Unconsciously the latter straightened her back and tilted up her chin. Asaba saw the exchange in greeting and smiled knowingly to himself.  
  
They walked down the dimmed corridor in silence. Aya decided to break the ice and cleared her throat.  
  
"She's cute," she said in a whisper, intimidated by her surroundings.  
  
"You too," Asaba said, without missing a beat.  
  
If he had been looking at her he would have saw her blush a crimson red. Aya knew that it was just a casual comment for him. But besides her family, Rika, and strangely, Tsubaki, no one has ever said  
  
or even hinted that she's desirable as a girl. No wonder he's popular among girls. It's natural to him, she thought.  
  
All of a sudden Asaba stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you sure you want to do this? For your information, we are in a bar, or very high- classed pub. We can back out now if you want," he turned to her, a concerned look on his handsome face.  
  
Aya was touched by this but not moved. "I told you, it's for a project. I have to do this."  
  
Seeing that she's firm in her decision, Asaba nodded. He doesn't know her well enough, but Aya had earned herself the reputation of being very stubborn. If she wants to head towards trouble, quite frankly, his efforts would be vain. They walked on again.  
  
Asaba stopped once more and this time he turned to face his female companion. "And Rika knows about this?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Aya said through a smile. Anyone with a functioning brain can see that she was not telling the truth. Asaba sighed and continued to venture down the hall, contemplating on the trouble that he would come to face when the others know about this.  
  
*****  
  
In her History classroom, Rika sneezed.  
  
*****  
  
Note: You are welcome to give me any comments - feel free to praise or flame. And please note that there has never been a character in KKnJ called Yoshiro. He is simply a creation for the fiction.  
  
Thank you.  
  
http://906.procrastination.ws OR mail to: panpan2spcs@yahoo.com 


End file.
